What Is This?
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Shinagawa meets Hana after a Saturday morning cram school session. What follows prompts the question, "What is this?" Pairing: Shinagawa & Hana, K-plus for Shinagawa's mouth.


**_What Is This?_**

By MagicBulletGirl

Disclaimer: Sadly these puppets are not mine, but I'm glad I get the chance to play with them.

**lll**

It was the first day in a very long time that it was just the two of them. Hana had attended cram school in the morning and he met her after. They began walking together in no general direction.

"I don't know why the fuck you still go to that place."

"What? I have to keep up with my classes."

"But with this and the student council, not to mention every other problem we run into," he added under his breath, "You should just have Chiba-kun help you study."

"B-But, it's no good if the Student Council President has someone in school tutoring her. Word will get out-"

"Word is _already_ out."

"But still. Plus I'm already paid for the rest of this semester... and it's Granny's hard earned money! I'll be ungrateful if I don't go to cram school!"

He sighed, "Fine, so what were you planning on doing?"

"Well Granny gave me some money this morning so I was thinking of going shopping. I need groceries and I could use some new clothes."

"Clothes? What on earth do you need clothes for?"

She looked over his clothes and then down on hers. His frayed jeans and wrinkled, faded black shirt didn't make her skirt and white shirt combo much better.

"A good student needs to look professional."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I've got nothing else to do."

"Well if you don't approve, just go home."

Her tone caught him off guard. Was she angry at him?

"Hey I might not care about looking professional but if you do I can help you out. Do you even know what a professional outfit looks like?"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him. He recognized the pose.

"You don't have a clue in hell do you!?"

She smiled, "Well if you're going to help me, it doesn't matter then does it?"

She had a point and he just kept walking.

They got to Shibuya and hit some of the boutiques there. A stylish office lady was the look they decided to go for her. She tried on brightly printed blouses, black slacks, tweed slacks, a few wrap dresses, even a couple of hats. He hated waiting outside the changing room but she wasn't slow at changing. He liked the dresses and the outfits. As he held the three bags they had so far to the next store there was something nagging him that he couldn't put his finger on.

At the waiting area outside the fitting room of the fifth boutique another man sitting there nudged him in the right direction.

"Girls take forever changing huh?"

"Umm what?"

"I said 'girls take forever changing huh?'"

"Oh! Well... I don't know. I don't go out shopping like this often."

"So you guys are a new couple?"

"Couple?"

"Yeah, when she's got you shopping with her that's their sign to the rest of them that she's got her claws in you."

"Their?"

"Women I mean."

Just then the man's girlfriend came out of the fitting room.

"Dear~ how does this look?"

The dress clung to her hips and bust and accented her tiny waist.

"It looks good," replied the man nonchalantly.

Shinagawa looked back and forth between the two. The woman looked HOT!

The woman pouted and went back into the fitting room.

"You can't give them the response they want either, even if it's the one you want to give. Get them too excited and they'll get too clingy."

He thought about that. Wasn't the point of a relationship to keep it as long lasting as possible? The guy's strategy seemed backwards.

Eventually the man and his girlfriend left and Hana came out of the fitting room with a pile of clothes frowning.

"Did you like anything?" he asked.

"Eh... a couple of things. I have to put most of this stuff back."

He helped her, the nervousness in his stomach growing.

Sure the guy had spouted a lot of crap but some things made sense, maybe? Maybe she liked him?

He had tried asking before but she didn't give him a straight answer.

She bought what she liked and Shinagawa was feeling hungry.

"How about we get something to eat already?"

Hana agreed happily and they walked together to the WcDonny's.

He paid for the hamburgers, fries and drinks and she picked a booth by the window. They chatted and laughed about the clothes they had seen.

"What about those new bathing suits for this season? With the fundoshi?"

"I know! But I wouldn't mind that for the hot springs."

"Well then we should go soon, to the hot springs I mean."

Hana stared at him.

"You're asking me to the hot springs?"

"Er... well yeah. We don't usually do much together anymore since we've joined the student council and er..."

"Would that be a date?"

"I- er- don't know. After all," he started gaining courage in his words, "what is this we're doing now?"

She looked down at her food.

"I think I should go."

She was already almost at the door when he realized he had to go after her. He wished later he had had a moment to laugh that she had left all her bags behind, including her purse.

He got out the door with the purse and five bags in one piece, now he just had to figure out which way she went.

"Down here," said a soft voice behind him.

He turned to see her crouched down on the ground, her glasses fogged.

"What are you doing down there?"

"...figuring out how to get my stuff without talking to you."

"Well it's too late for that. Get up already."

He held out his hand. She took it and with a tug she was standing.

"I..."

"Look. I didn't want to freak you out. I'm trying to figure this all out. I mean, I think I like you. I definitely like spending time with you at least and shopping with you wasn't a drag and you looked nice in everything you tried on and – damn it I'm rambling. The point is you're good for me."

She stared and then she smiled.

"That's true. You'd be lost without me." She started walking, "Let's go already."

He gathered up the bag quickly and followed.

After a few moments of grinning silence he coughed, "So then about the hot springs...?"

"Don't push it."

**lll**

-The End-

* * *

AN: Hey! Look! I can write for another fandom!! Hope you liked it. I don't think it was OOC, but if you think it was, please review. If you liked it please review then too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
